


Taking Up The Mantle

by Turtl



Series: JRST Joins the Story [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Artistic Liberties, Child Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtl/pseuds/Turtl
Summary: Jinka, Rui, Shiori and Tam, otherwise known as JRST are made part of Ozpin's inner circle. All but Rui are given the powers to transform into animals. However, they soon find themselves becoming more important to Oz, as they find themselves receiving the powers of the Maidens.Incredibly self indulgent AU based around OCs myself and friends created. This was made for fun, if you don't like this sort of thing, don't read it!
Relationships: Ozpin (RWBY) & Original Character(s), Raven Branwen & Original Character(s)
Series: JRST Joins the Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Taking Up The Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this is very self indulgent. That's self care, babey.
> 
> There will be more soon about this team, including how the others gained their powers and more about their lives. There's a lot of lore surrounding these characters and I can't wait to write more about them!

Rui was the first. Out of all of them, she was by far the closest to Ozpin. Not even Qrow or James were as close to him as she was. It was evident enough from Shiori and Tam's constant teasing, the way Qrow and Jin would ask if they'd be joining them on their next date. Eventually that evolved into Shiori and Jin asking.

After they entered Ozpin's Inner Circle, Rui only grew closer to the man. Her wings restored, she was the one most devoted to the cause. Even after Shiori lost her sight and JRST split up, Rui remained close at Ozpin's side, reporting to him diligently whether she was in Beacon, Atlas or elsewhere in Remnant.

So when he specifically requested for her to come to Beacon, she had thought nothing of it. He probably just had some new mission for her. Oh, that was far from it.

"Oz? What is it?" Rui asked as she walked into the room.

The scruffy looking man had his usual sly smile, the one that he put on for his students. In reality, it was a farce. Rui stood before his desk, arms behind her back. If anyone had looked closely enough, they'd see how she mimicked James, shoulders tightened, posture nail-straight and hands clasped behind her back.

"Rui, good to see you. At ease, if you will. Cookie?" Ozpin gestured to the plate on his desk. Rui hadn't noticed them.

"Oz, stop treating me like one of your students. What is it that you want?" Rui huffed.

Ozpin let his smile drop, his face becoming serious. It was a strange look to see on him. "I have a proposition for you, Rui. Please, follow me."

Ozpin made for the elevator, knowing that Rui would follow. She was like a loyal dog. At one point, both Oz and Rui would have laughed at the idea of that.

"Oz, what is going on?" Rui demanded.

Ozpin gave no answers as he clicked the button for the lowest floor of Beacon, something that only he could access. Rui stared at the back of Ozpin's head, as if answers would come if she looked hard enough. He was beginning to go grey.

They both remained silent as the elevator descended, further and further into the ground. Rui had never been down here, even in the 3 years it had been since she had become Ozpin's spy.

"Oz…" Rui breathed as the elevator came to a stop.

The doors opened, revealing a long corridor. As they stepped out, dim lights lit up above them. This place… it looked less like a basement and more of a chamber.

"Oz what is going on?" Rui spoke, jogging to keep up with Oz. He stayed quiet. It was starting to get on Rui's nerves.

"Oz for Brothers sake will you explain to me what is-" Rui cut herself off as she saw who was in front of her. "That's-"

"The Summer Maiden, yes." Oz finally spoke.

The Summer Maiden, Azalea, lay in front of them. She was hooked up to a series of apparatus, clearly keeping her breathing. Keeping her alive. Her eyes were parted, just barely.

"What happened to her?" Rui asked, not daring to approach.

Ozpin, however, took a position at the head of the bed. He looked down at the half dead girl. She was barely over 16.

"She was attacked by some of Salem's men. I managed to step in before they could kill her but… she will not survive." Ozpin didn't look at Rui.

Rui finally took a step forward, taking in the sight of the Maiden. Azalea was young, far younger than anyone had expected for a Maiden. Rui had only met her a couple times, when she was a fresh Maiden, only 5 years ago. She was covered in bruises, her left arm clearly broken and her right foot was covered, but Rui could tell it had been crushed. It made her want to throw up.

"She's going to die?" Rui whispered.

Oz nodded, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I have thought it over in the week since she got here. Who the next Maiden will be. Who will take her powers. I believe I've finally come to a decision."

"What are you saying?" Rui asked.

"You. I am saying you will be the next Maiden, Rui." Ozpin finally looked at her. His face was serious.

Rui took a step back, shaking her head. "No. No! How could you ask that of me?"

Oz stepped away from Azalea, moving towards Rui and gently grabbing her arms. "Rui, I said I would make it up to you. You are the best person to take these powers. I would not choose anyone else."

It took Rui a moment to realise what he meant. "You chose me because you couldn't give me the same powers as them, didn't you?"

Ozpin nodded. He moved his hands to her shoulders. "Rui. I would not have anyone else take these powers. Azalea will die. Let her die knowing her powers are safe." Rui didn't know it then, but Oz wanted to keep tabs on the Maiden's whereabouts.

Rui grabbed Oz's hands, grasping them in her own. "Fine. I'll take those powers. For her."

Rui approached Azalea, letting go of Oz. He stayed where he was. She stood at Azalea's side, gently taking her hand. Azalea's eyes opened a little.

"You look like an angel…" Azalea breathed, a smile coming to her face.

Rui couldn't help but note how young she looked. Damn it she was still a child. Rui tried her best not to cry.

"Hi, sweetie. Do you want me to take that pain away?" Rui couldn't help how shaky her voice was.

"You can do that for me?" Azalea's voice was barely audible.

_Oh god she's still a fucking baby_. Rui took a deep breath, letting a weak smile come to her face. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Oz move to the machines.

"Yeah, I can do that." Her voice was as wet as her eyes.

"... What's your name?"

Rui choked back a sob. "I'm Rui Kazahana. I'm here to take your pain away, honey."

"That's a pretty name. Thank you, Rui. I want this pain to go away. I think I'm ready for that now."

Rui nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Azalea closed her eyes, giving Rui's hand a squeeze. "I'd like my pain to go away now."

Oz turned to the machines, clicking them off. Rui watched as Azalea's hand glowed, passing her powers over. She watched as Azalea took her last breath, a smile on her face.

Rui could feel the powers enter her. What finally broke the damn was the way Azalea's hand went loose in her grip.

"Oh gods." Rui sobbed, tears finally streaming down her face.

Rui grabbed Azalea's limp hand in both of hers, bringing them up to her forehead. Rui cried. She had just watched a child die. Had just taken her powers.

Ozpin came up to Rui, carefully pulling her hands away. He gently, oh so gently, pulled her away, wrapping her up in his arms. His face was emotionless as Rui cried against his chest.

* * *

Rui sat in the corner, watching as Oz pulled a blanket over Azalea's cold body.

"I'll make sure she gets a proper funeral." Oz said, his voice quiet.

Rui didn't speak. She opened her hand, summoning forth the powers she had just inherited. Water appeared in her hand, floating there. It felt almost comforting.

"It feels… happy." Rui spoke.

"Azalea lives on in you, now." Oz explained. "That happiness is probably her."

Rui let out a weak laugh, new tears coming to her eyes. "I think I'm okay with that."

Azalea received a full funeral, Rui stood sombre at her casket.

"One life is not a long time." Ozpin spoke in his eulogy. "When you're waiting for a small sign. Patience is hard to find. Shadows seem to fill your life. Azalea stood against that. I know that for certain. She once said to me 'don't be disappointed, don't let your heart break. Don't spend another minute in this way. It's okay.'"

Rui dried her eyes, her wings bristling. She would live how Azalea would like her to.


End file.
